Patent Document 1 discloses a camera system configured by a camera body and an interchangeable lens. The camera system performs autofocus control upon capturing a still image by sending an instruction to control drive of the interchangeable lens from the camera body to the interchangeable lens while synchronizing operation between the camera body and the interchangeable lens.